


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel has found a solution, a way for the both of you to go trick or treating…but he forgot a key component, leading to an interesting ending.





	Trick or Treat

“Come on! It will be fun!”  Gabriel pleaded with you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your neck and cheek, peppering you with a thousand kisses until you gave in.

 

“No!”  You managed to get out between the giggles.  “I am too old.”  You said as you managed to break free of him.  You scooted around the kitchen table and walked out to head to your room, but Gabriel was right behind you.

 

“You are never too old to go trick or treating!”  He whined. 

 

“Yes, you are.”  Sam deadpanned as you passed him in the bunker hallway.  Gabriel shot him a look before snapping his fingers.  You froze in your spot at the sound and shot a glare over your shoulder.

 

“Gabriel…”  You warned.  He sighed and rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers again. 

 

“He was being bad…so he got tricked!”  Gabriel defended as you continued your trek into your bedroom.  “But you are a good girl, so you get treats.  But you have to go trick or treating with me first!”  He ran in and jumped on your bed, sitting up on his knees as he reached out and grabbed your hands, pulling you close to him.

 

Gabriel put on his best pleading eyes as he gave a little pout.  “I don’t like going on my own…please, go with me?  It would mean the world to me if my beautiful…”  He gave you a kiss on the cheek.  “Smart…” A kiss on the nose.  “Sexy…”  Kiss on your other cheek.  “Amazing girlfriend would go with me…”  He then leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you even closer to him as he deepened the kiss, only breaking away to beg more.  “Please, sugar cube?  It will be so much fun!” 

 

You felt your resolve beginning to break as he peppered you with kisses and showered you with love.  Gabriel knew your weakness, and he was not afraid to use it against you.  Your weakness, was him…

 

You sighed as you pulled away.  “Gabriel, I would love to, I really would.  But we are too old to go trick or treating.”  You ran your fingers through his hair as you saw a small frown on his face.  He looked down to the floor and sighed, mumbling that he understood.  It broke your heart.  You hated seeing him like this.  You really did wish you could go.  You always loved trick or treating as a kid, and you bet doing it with Gabriel would be even more fun.  “If we were kids, then maybe we could…”  You said offhandedly, meaning nothing behind it.  But apparently that gave Gabriel an idea. 

 

000

 

It took a lot of convincing on Gabriel’s part to get you to go along with it.  He promised you would be safe, that he would be able to change you back, and that he would not play any tricks.  So here you sat, in your car on a side road of this little town. 

 

“Ready to go, sweetness?”  Gabriel asked as he looked over to you excitedly. 

 

You chuckled at his enthusiasm.  He was so excited.  “Ready when you are, trickster.”  You leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before he snapped his fingers.

 

The world seemed bigger now.  You opened your door and got out, and quickly looked in the side mirror.  Instead of seeing yourself as you were, you now saw a child, maybe about seven, dressed in…what were you?

 

“What do you think?”  I higher pitched voice came from behind you.  You turned and saw a boy, about your age, with longer blonde hair and brown eyes.  He wore a white costume with big fluffy wings and a halo.

 

“An angel…really?”  You giggled, your voice also higher. 

 

“What? I am an angel!”  He put his hands on his hips as he pouted at your question.  You couldn’t help but think how adorable Gabriel looked as a kid.  His cute little cheeks, the way his hair slightly curled at the end, more than usual.  You just wanted to wrap him up and cuddle him all damn night. 

 

“And what am I?” You asked, trying to break away from the cuteness overload that was the child Gabriel. 

 

“You’re a hunter!  A vampire hunter!”  He grinned widely, showing his trademark smirk as he handed a bag over to you.  “Now, no more questions…let’s go get some candy!”  He took off at a run, making you chase after him. 

 

000

 

The two of you both had a full bag of candy, giggling and talking the whole night.  But you could feel yourself getting a little drained, running after Gabriel all night.  Literally.  He ran everywhere…

 

“Ready to call it a night, sugar?”  He asked as he put his little arm around you.  You were tiny like this.  You leaned against him as you yawned.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

Gabriel began to lead you back to the car, but you didn’t make it that far.

 

“Where are your parents?”  A deep voice asked behind you.  You turned quickly to see the concerned and worried look of a police officer. 

 

“They are in the car.  We are going there right now.”  Gabriel said quickly before pulling on your hand to walk away. 

 

“Hold on…”  The officer said as he stared down at the two of you.  He knelt down and held out his hands. “Why don’t I carry your candy and we can walk back together?”  You could see a bit of anger in his eyes.  He probably was upset that your ‘parents’ let you walk around by yourselves at this age.

 

“We got this, asshole.  Just go away.  Don’t you have a kitten to save or something?”  Gabriel bit at him as he pulled you close to him. 

 

“Gabriel!”  You shouted at him, slapping his arm.  Didn’t he realize that would just make it-

 

“I want to have a word with your parents, where are they?”

 

000

 

That was what brought you here…the little interrogation room the officers put you in while they waited for your ‘parents’, aka Sam and Dean, to come collect you.  You spun a story of how you snuck out of the house after they put you to bed, so you could go trick or treating.  It was the only thing you could think of that would keep Sam and Dean from getting into a lot of trouble. 

 

You laid your little head against the table as you let out an annoyed sigh.  “I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

“I know!”  Gabriel said as he sat there with his arms crossed.  “They could have at least let us keep the candy…”

 

“Gabe!”  You screamed at him, your little voice high and shrill as you screamed.  He slapped his hands over his ears as your voice echoed around the room. 

 

“Easy, siren!  Just trying to lighten the mood…” 

 

“Well…don’t.”  You bit out as you let your head fall back to the table. 

 

Gabriel watched you as you let yourself form a bond with the table.  He reached out to comfort you, knowing how silly and embarrassed you felt right now, but the door flew open and in walked the Winchesters.

 

“There you are, sweetie!”  Dean said as he made his way around the table, kneeling before you.  “Are you okay?  Are you hurt?”  He gave you a serious look, wanting an honest answer.

 

“Only my pride…” 

 

He chuckled at that as he held out his arms, whispering to you.  “Gonna carry you out for appearances, okay?”

 

You groaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “If I must.” 

 

“Sam, you get Gabriel.”

 

You watched over Dean’s shoulder as he carried you out as Sam lifted Gabriel up into his arms, holding him close as he would a small child.  Gabriel clung to Sam as he looked scared.  “This is too high!  Put me down!”  You giggled into Dean’s shoulder as you watched Sam struggled with Gabriel.  You knew he was being difficult to just be difficult, to try to make you smile.  He was always doing that.  His little moments like that are one of the reasons you loved him, and why you could never stay mad at him…

 

The boys had a word with the officer who found you.  It seemed like it was no harm no fowl, just a stern warning.  So when you got back to the bunker, you looked over at Gabriel.  “Change us back, Gabe.” 

 

And with a snap, you felt yourself in your older body, and not so strange clothes.  “Okay…”  Dean said as he turned around in the seat.  “You are both grounded, no phones, no TV, got it.”

 

“Yea, Dad…we got it.”  You joked back at him.

 

Both him and Sam got out of the Impala, leaving you to look at Gabriel, whose head was down in shame as he fiddled with his hands. 

 

You gave a sad smile as you reached over and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.  “At least they gave the candy back…”  You said, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn’t seem to work.  “Come on, Gabe.  You know we will be laughing about this in a couple days.  And I really did have fun!” 

 

That seemed to get his attention as he looked up at you with a big smile.  “Really?” 

 

You nodded as you scooted over to him and gave him a sweet kiss.  “Maybe next year we can convince Dean to go, he can play dad in return for half the spoils?”   You were joking, but you saw that spark of genius behind Gabriel’s eyes.

 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” 

 

“Because you wanted this to be a date with your girlfriend?”  You gave him a quick wink as you got out of the car, pulling the large bag of candy with you. 

 

“True.  I hope she liked it.”  Gabriel said as he followed you out of the car and back to your room. 

 

“She did.  And she was actually thinking…”  You grabbed Gabriel’s bag of candy and set it down with yours on your desk before quickly shutting the door.  You turned to Gabriel and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.  “I’ve been a very good girl, and I think I deserve a very special treat…” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened before he gave you an almost predatory look.  “Oh, I think you’re right.  And I have just the treat in mind.”  He lifted you up into his arms as he carried you to the bed.  He laid you down and hovered over you as he kissed you, running his hand down your side.

 

When he pulled away, you looked up into those whiskey colored eyes as you gave him a sexy wink.  “Trick or treat?” 


End file.
